Star Wars Cinematic Universe
Note': This movie universe is entirely fictional from all official canon from both the real Lucasfilm and Disney corporations The Star Wars Cinematic Universe is a long running series of feature films centred on the Star Wars Universe, first introduced by George Lucas in 1977 with the release of [[Star Wars: A New Hope|'Star Wars']]. Two sequels were released, in 1980 and 1983, named [[Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back|'The Empire Strikes Back']] and [[Star Wars: Return of the Jedi|'Return of the Jedi']] respectively. Legendary trilogy Old Republic trilogy Clone Wars Saga Imperial trilogy Original trilogy New Republic trilogy Legacy Saga TV series Cast * [[Mark Hamill|'Mark Hamill']] as [[Luke Skywalker|'Luke Skywalker']] ** [[Sebastian Stan|'Sebastian Stan']] as Luke Skywalker * [[Carrie Fisher|'Carrie Fisher']] as [[Leia Organa|'Leia Organa']] * [[Harrison Ford|'Harrison Ford']] as [[Han Solo|'Han Solo']] ** [[Anthony Ingruber|'Anthony Ingruber']] as [[Han Solo|'Han Solo']] * [[Peter Mayhew|'Peter Mayhew']] as [[Chewbacca|'Chewbacca']] * [[Alec Guinness|'Alec Guinness']] as [[Obi-Wan Kenobi|'Obi-Wan Kenobi']] * [[Kenny Baker|'Kenny Baker']] as [[R2-D2|'R2-D2']] * [[Anthony Daniels|'Anthony Daniels']] as [[C-3PO|'C-3PO']] * [[Saoirse Ronan|'Saoirse Ronan']] as [[L3-37|'L3-37']] * [[Peter Cushing|'Peter Cushing']] as [[Wilhuff Tarkin|'Wilhuff Tarkin']] * [[Billy Dee Williams|'Billy Dee Williams']] as [[Lando Calrissian|'Lando Calrissian']] ** [[Donald Glover|'Donald Glover']] as young Lando Calrissian * [[Chadwick Boseman|'Chadwick Boseman']] as [[Andon Calrissian|'Andon Calrissian']] * [[Tom Felton|'Tom Felton']] as [[Lobot Nollis|'Lobot Nollis']] * [[Ian McDiarmid|'Ian McDiarmid']] as Palpatine/The Emperor * [[Doug Jones|'Doug Jones']] as [[0-0-0|'0-0-0']] Philanahembree Characters * [[Keir Gilchrist|'Keir Gilchrist']] as [[Osstar Janncro|'Osstar Janncro']]: An Imperial defector who joins the Rebellion following one of the first rebel victories - ''First Wave: A Star Wars Story'' * [[Cate Blanchett|'Cate Blanchett']] as [[Lieda Mothma|'Lieda Mothma']]: Sister of Mon Mothma. A leader of the rebel alliance and later senator of the New Republic - ''First Wave: A Star Wars Story'' * [[Chadwick Boseman|'Chadwick Boseman']] as [[Andon Calrissian|'Andon Calrissian']]: Brother of Lando Calrissian and later senator of the New Galactic Republic, representing his home planet Socorro - ''Lando: A Star Wars Story'' * [[Dan Stevens|'Dan Stevens']] as [[Antall Tarkin|'Antall Tarkin']]: a disowned relative of Grand Moff Tarkin, on account of his many cybernetic enhancements - ''Protocol: A Star Wars Story'' Sorting through * [[Stanley Tucci|'Stanley Tucci']]' ' , [[Nicholas Hoult|'Nicholas Hoult']]' ' , [[Johnny Depp|'Johnny Depp']]' ' , [[Carrie-Anne Moss|'Carrie-Anne Moss']]' ' , [[Rupert Vansittart|'Rupert Vansittart']]' ' , Joel Kinnaman , [[Cohen Holloway|'Cohen Holloway']]' ' , [[Corey Hawkins|'Corey Hawkins']]' ' , [[Edi Gathegi|'Edi Gathegi']]' ' , [[Charlie Cox|'Charlie Cox']]' ' , [[Catherine Keener|'Catherine Keener']]' ' , [[Hugo Weaving|'Hugo Weaving']]' ' , [[Jessica Biel|'Jessica Biel']]' ' , [[Liam McIntyre|'Liam McIntyre']]' ' , [[Mackenzie Foy|'Mackenzie Foy']]' ' , [[Maggie Grace|'Maggie Grace']]' ' , [[Max Irons|'Max Irons']]' ' , [[Ansel Elgort|'Ansel Elgort']]' ' , [[Brett Dalton|'Brett Dalton']] , [[Madeline Zima|'Madeline Zima']]' ' , [[Ike Barinholtz|'Ike Barinholtz']]' ' , [[Evan Peters|'Evan Peters']]' ' , [[Crystal Clarke|'Crystal Clarke]]''' ''' * [[Ben Barnes|'Ben Barnes']]' ' , [[Brad Dourif|'Brad Dourif']]' ' , [[Christopher Eccleston|'Christopher Eccleston']]' ' , [[Dan Stevens|'Dan Stevens']]' ' , [[Emily Blunt|'Emily Blunt']]' ' , [[Gemma Arterton|'Gemma Arterton']]' ' , [[Hilary Swank|'Hilary Swank']]' ' , [[James D'Arcy|'James D'Arcy']]' ' , [[Lee Pace|'Lee Pace']]' ' , [[Michelle Pfeiffer|'Michelle Pfeiffer']]' ' , [[Rachel Weisz|'Rachel Weisz']]' ' , [[Tobias Menzies|'Tobias Menzies']]' ' , [[Carla Gugino|'Carla Gugino']]' ' , [[Chiwetel Ejiofor|'Chiwetel Ejiofor']]' ' , [[David Wenham|'David Wenham']]' ' , [[Joel Edgerton|'Joel Edgerton']]' ' , [[Paul Dano|'Paul Dano']]' ' , [[Robin Wright|'Robin Wright']]' ' , [[Bella Heathcote|'Bella Heathcote']]' ' , Joseph Gordon-Levitt ' , [[Benjamin Bratt|'Benjamin Bratt]]' ' , [[Olivia Wilde|'Olivia Wilde']]' ' , [[Alfie Allen|'Alfie Allen']]' ' , [[Dante Briggins|'Dante Briggin']]' '' , Elizabeth Banks '' * [[Callan Mulvey|'Callan Mulvey]]' ' , [[Jerome Flynn|'Jerome Flynn']]' ' , [[Liev Schreiber|'Liev Schreiber']]' ' , [[Gerard Butler|'Gerard Butler']]' ' , [[David Tennant|'David Tennant']]' ' , [[Djimon Hounsou|'Djimon Hounsou']]' ' , [[Hugh Jackman|'Hugh Jackman']]' ' , [[Gethin Anthony|'Gethin Anthony']]' ' , [[Lauren Cohan|'Lauren Cohan']]' ' , Aubrey Plaza ' , 'Eric Bana ' , 'Zachary Levi ''' , ''[[Nathalie Emmanuel|'Nathalie Emmanuel']]' ''' , ''[[Piper Perabo|'Piper Perabo']]' ''' , ''[[Angela Bassett|'Angela Bassett']]' ''' , ''[[Boyd Holbrook|'Boyd Holbrook']]' ''' * [[Deborah Ann Woll|'''Deborah Ann Woll]]' ' , [[Lizzy Caplan|'Lizzy Caplan']]' ' , [[Milo Ventimiglia|'Milo Ventimiglia']]' ' , [[Daniel Craig|'Daniel Craig']]' ' , [[Simon Merrells|'Simon Merrells']]' ' , [[Angourie Rice|'Angourie Rice']]' ' , [[Margot Robbie|'Margot Robbie']]''' ''' , [[Michael Keaton|'Michael Keaton']]''' ''' , [[Amanda Righetti|'Amanda Righetti']]''' ''' , * [[Elle Fanning|'Elle Fanning']]' ' , [[Dakota Fanning|'Dakota Fanning']]' ' , [[Danai Gurira|'Danai Gurira']]' ' , [[Emma Thompson|'Emma Thompson']]' ' , [[Natalie Dormer|'Natalie Dormer']]' ' , [[Kate Beckinsale|'Kate Beckinsale']]' ' , [[Alexandra Daddario|'Alexandra Daddario']]' ' , [[Cameron Diaz|'Cameron Diaz']]''' ''' , [[Kerry Condon|'Kerry Condon']]''' ''' , Jamie Foxx '' , * [[Eddie Redmayne|'Eddie Redmayne']]' ' , [[Olivia Cooke|'Olivia Cooke']]' ' , [[Jessica Tuck|'Jessica Tuck']]' ' , 'Kerry Washington ' , '[[Jeffrey Wright|'Jeffrey Wright']]' ' , '[[Rupert Grint|'Rupert Grint']]' ''' , [[Shameik Moore|'Shameik Moore']]''' ''' , [[Tom Hardy|'Tom Hardy']]''' ''' , Idris Elba '' * [[Neve Campbell|'Neve Campbell']]' ' , [[Rami Malek|'Rami Malek']]' ' , [[Alice Eve|'Alice Eve']]' ' , [[Andre Royo|'Andre Royo']]' ' , 'Matthew Broderick ' , '[[Josh Brolin|'Josh Brolin']]' ' , '[[Matt Dillon|'Matt Dillon']]' ''' , [[Mark Strong|'Mark Strong']]''' ''' , [[Tobey Maguire|'Tobey Maguire']]''' ''' , [[Alfre Woodard|'Alfre Woodard']]''' ''' , Emile Hirsch '' , '' Category:Canon articles